New Life
by smounged1989
Summary: Wikus finds that he is no longer who he was before and decides to remain as he is. What other new things will he find out once the mother ship returns and he is brought face to face with Christopher?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there people, first time writing for this fandome so I hope that I do a good job. Right now there aren't many fics for this so I hope that this will help change that.**_

_**Please know that I do not intend to offend anyone who talks like they did in the move, but I will not be writing his speech patterns like it was. I have nothing against it I just hate writing like that.**_

_**This fic has not been given to a beta but I tried to get all the mistakes I could. If I missed anything then I am sorry.  
**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing of District 9.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wikus wasn't sure when it had started to happen but one day he noticed that he had stopped thinking or even acting like the human he use to be. It had dawned on him in the afternoon when he had been chewing on a large tire that he found in a pile of trash. He had already eaten a good section of it and had been lowering his head to take another bite when he seemed to realize what he was doing. He threw the tire away quickly and stared down at his altered hands, he moved his hands like he was only seeing them for the first time.

His gaze moved from there up his dark green shelled arms and then to his hard coated chest. He ran his hands over the mandibles that hung from his mouth and then up his wider head and stopped when they touched his fellers. He pinched at them and only just seemed to notice how strong they where. He sat down on his rear and set his legs in front of him and stared at there new shape and color.

'I am not me anymore!' he thought to himself.

A sudden hard shove on his shoulder had him turning around and glaring at whoever did it. Thinking that it would be another one of the soldiers who where just trying to get a reason to shoot at him he prepared him self to either fight them or run. He stood up and found that it wasn't a soldier but another one of the Prawns, one that he could consider himself friends with. He was about a head taller then himself and the plating of his shell was a slightly lighter green then his and had large spots of brown and black on it, his name was Jeffery and ever since Wikus fully transformed he had been there with a helping hand. He held out a can of cat food for him and Wikus took it gratefully. They began to walk around the ramshackled huts that where everywhere in District 9 each eating there can in silence.

"Your quiet today Wikus." Jeffery said after they had both finished there cans.

Wikus thought about not responding but Jeffery had been so nice to him that he couldn't stand putting him off like that.

"Just thinking is all." He said kicking a small piece of junk that was on the ground.

"Well that can't be good." He clicked.

Wikus sighed when he again realized how much he had changed. Before he had been able to understand what they where saying up to a point but it still took some guess work for him to know what they meant. Now he seemed to be able to understand them easily and he could communicate with the same clicks and warbles that they used.

"Very funny." He mumbled, he felt his fellers dip a little as a wave of sadness washed over him.

Jeffery stopped and grabbed Wikus's shoulders and turned him so they where facing each other.

"Wikus what is wrong? Have the others been acting badly to you?" He asked his protective streak coming out.

Wikus shook his head.

"No I've just... been realizing how much I have changed over the last year or two." He said.

A couple of sympathetic clicks came from Jeffery at his words.

"Don't worry about it, soon Christopher will return with others from our home and they will be able to fix you put you back the way you where." He said trying to cheer him up.

Wikus let out another sigh.

"I am not sure if I can go back to being human." He said sadly.

"Of course you can Christopher will find a way to do it. He was... is a genius." Jeffery told him.

"I know its just... I can't go back. I can't remember how to be human, I look at them now and all I see are small soft creatures full of hate for anything different. And I can't even remember the names of the people I use to know, I use to have a wife I called her my angle but now all I can remember about her is her yellow hair." Wikus said a large tear falling from his light yellow eye.

He was instantly wrapped in a strong powerful hug from Jeffery, he rubbed at his back and purred softly trying to calm him down. It took a few moment but Wikus was finally able to get control of his emotions.

"I am sorry to get emotional on you, I know that I must be the only Prawn who cries..." Wikus began but was cut off.

"Don't be stupid, all of us cry. We just tend to do it where no one can see us. Its nothing to be ashamed of." Jeffery told him.

Wikus smiled at him, or what he thought was a smile. He felt all his mandibles move up so he was going to take it as smiling. A sudden vibration started to make its way through the ground.

"Did you feel that?" Wikus asked Jeffery.

"I did more then feel it." He said pointing up into the sky. "I see it."

Wikus looked to where Jeffery was pointing and if he still had a jaw he was sure that it would be somewhere on the floor. Descending from the clouds was a ship about the same size as the one he had seen Christopher fly up in to get to the mother ship. It landed in what he figured was the middle of the district, soon dozens more of the ships started to come down from the sky all of them landing in different areas. Wikus looked back at Jeffery who was clicking happily.

"There here! I can't believe there back. There early." He said.

He grabbed Wikus's arm and began to pull him as he ran to the nearest landing sight. Wikus soon started running with Jeffery so that his arm wasn't being pulled. They made it to one of the pods and found a crowed of Prawns already gathered around it, all there eyes where focused on the opening door. Out stepped a Prawn who held himself fully erect, his shell was a shade of dark green that it looked almost black. His large eyes scanned the crowed, and he seemed to be thinking about what was going to happen.

As he stood there at least three more ships landed close by the crowd and the Prawns gathered divided there attention between the four ships. The dark green Prawn Wikus was still watching began to speak.

"Greetings lost brothers, we have arrived to take you all home."

There was silence for a few minutes before all the Prawns burst out into excited clicks and chirps. The sounds was extremely loud that Wikus wasn't sure how he heard the next words from the Prawn by the ship.

"Where is the one called Wikus?" He called out.

Several of the Prawns mumbled to themselves and Wikus was to in shock to speak up and let him know who he was. A hard shove at his back had him stumbling forward and he was forced out of the ring of Prawns so that he was standing in the small clearing in front of the ship. He glared back and found Jeffery waving at him his eyes showing his delight.

Wikus looked back at the Prawn by the ship, his intense eyes where focused on him and he was only barley able to find his voice.

"Umm... I... I am Wikus." He said shakily.

The Prawn hummed to himself and moved forward until he was standing in front of Wikus. He looked him over for a moment and Wikus tried to keep himself from shaking. Finally he held out his hand for Wikus to shake and slowly he took it.

"It is nice to meet you, Christopher has mentioned you quiet often during the course of our trip here." The Prawn said.

"R... really?" Wikus stuttered out.

The Prawn nodded his head and took him by the shoulder and started to lead him into the ship.

"Yes he spoke of nothing else. It seems as if my offspring has taken to you greatly." He said as he set him down gently in a chair along the wall.

Wikus was shocked at the words. Not only had Christopher remembered him but he didn't stop talking about him, and this Prawn was his father. He sat there in shock as the Prawn stepped back outside and started directing the rest of the Prawns into ships. He thought that some more would come onto the ship with him but none did, from what he could see of the outside the crowed had been divided up into thirds and they where all moving onto the other three ships.

Once all the ships where full the dark Prawn that was Christopher's father came back in and sat at the controls. The doors closed and Wikus felt the ship start up, he clutched the arm rest as it lifted off the ground. Trying to distract himself he started talking to the Prawn.

"So... where is Christopher?" He asked.

"He is back on the mother ship, he wanted to come down and find you himself but he was need up there to start the finishing touches on what we will use to change you back to how you where." He said.

Wikus cringed slightly at the mention of changing back. A worried click made its way from his mandibles and the father turned his head to look back at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked kindly.

"I... don't think that I want to go back." Wikus said.

The Prawn hummed to himself and turned back to face the controls. There was a slight bump that made Wikus jump a little and bang his head on a cabinet above him. He rubbed at one of his feelers that got bent by the action, it was soar now and wouldn't stand straight.

"Sorry should have warned you. We just left you atmosphere. There will be another one in a few moments as we dock to the mother ship." He said.

Wikus nodded his head and relaxed a little, he noticed how this seat was perfect for him to sit in unlike the ones that where on Earth. They bent the same way his legs did and took the pressure off of his back. He was shaken when the ship docked and stood up when the other did.

"Come my son is waiting for you." He said to him as they made there way out of the door.

Wikus was stunned by what he saw. He had seen videos of the inside of the other mother ship when it was hovering over what became District 9 but it looked nothing like this. True the power had been out for over twenty years and things had gotten torn up by the starved Prawns but still it looked nothing close to this. The walls went up into darkness so he couldn't see the roof, there where several crisscrossing walkways that had new Prawns walking along them. All of them looked fit and healthy not starved and stringy like the ones he knew. A pull on his shoulder brought his attention back to the dark one he was following.

He led Wikus through a maze of hallways and rooms, up an elevator only to walk back down a flight of stairs. Into rooms that led into other rooms that led to more hallways. Wikus began to think that they would never get to where they where going, but finally they came to a stop in front of a large door that clearly had a warning for people to keep clear of it.

Wikus began to get scared, maybe this Prawn wasn't taking him to see Christopher. Maybe he was leading him to a lab where they would run tests on him like the humans had done before. He began to back away slowly but the one calming to be Christopher's father caught him before he could get away.

"Do not be afraid, this is only where Christopher works. The sign is only a warning to let others know that there are dangerous thing inside."

The words help but not much, slowly he moved back to where he was standing before. The doors opened and they walked into a large chamber that didn't have any windows. The door closed and a red light flashed on and off, a blue wave of light started to pass over them. It moved up and down there bodies a few times before it turned off. Then a large cloud of mist began to spray into the chamber, it quickly made it impossible to see and Wikus started to panic again.

"Don't worry, its only disinfectant. The room beyond needs to remain clean." He was told.

He relaxed again and soon the mist was clearing and the door in front of them was opening letting them move into the bright white room beyond. Wikus blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the bright room, it looked strange to see the room so white and clean and then to see several large bug like creatures moving around. It looked like one of the labs back on Earth at the job he use to have at MNU. A sudden high pitched chirping sound came from one of the Prawns who was in the room and soon Wikus was looking upon the form of Christopher. He had changed a little since Wikus had last seen him, his coloring was a little brighter and there wasn't a layer of dirt on his plates. He had also gotten a little bulkier too like he had put on some muscle.

Christopher rushed up to them and had to physically calm himself before doing anything else. Once he was back to his normal composer he bowed his head low at his father.

"Father, I am glade to see you back so soon and unharmed." He said.

His father bowed his head in return.

"It is good to be back my son, how you survived on that planet all thoughs years I will never know. I could barley breath in there week atmosphere let alone all the things you had to do in order to escape." His father said.

"It took a few years to get use to it, but it was well worth it in the end." He replied.

All the time he spoke his head stayed bowed while his father held his high.

"Please there is no need to remain so formal, you have waited a long time to see this Wikus again and now he is here and you haven't even greeted him." His father said laughter in his voice.

Christopher raised his head his eyes dancing with delight as he looked over Wikus.

"Wikus it is good to see you again." He said holding out his hand.

Wikus took it firmly.

"I am happy to see you too." He replied.

"I see you haven't turned out to badly, once you have gotten cleaned up I am sure that you would have to fight off almost everyone on this ship seeing as how they would want to claim you for there mate." Christopher said. "Its a shame that you won't be staying like this."

Wikus shifted embarrassed by the praise, he had noticed a few of the Prawns back on Earth eying him with something more then friendship in there eyes but none of them ever said anything about him being attractive. Maybe he had more to thank Jeffery for then he knew.

"Actually he was telling me on the ship that he didn't want to go back to how he was." Christopher's father said.

Wikus saw Christopher straighten up a little more at the words and he saw him give him a long look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Really? Why is that Wikus, last we talked it was all you had on your mind." He said.

Wikus shifted and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Things have changed... I have changed more then I thought I would." He said.

"I see." Christopher mumbled. "Well then if you are sure then there is no reason for use to stay in here any longer."

"I agree, let us move somewhere a little more comfortable and get some decent food into are young friend here." The father said happily.

The three of them went back into the chamber and waited for the mist to disinfect them all before they exited and headed out into the crowed of Prawns who where going about there business.

* * *

_**Well there it is the first chapter to my first District 9 fic and I hope that everyone liked it. Now depending on the response I get from this I will either keep it going with new chapters or I will let it fall into nothingness. The choice is up to you. **_

_**If you liked it please Review, it is the only thing that will make me want to write more for it. No reviews no chapters its that easy. **_

_**Thank you all for your time ^_^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well now this is a nice surprise, I am glade that people have been enjoying this fic. All the reviews I got mean so much to me and I thank every one who took the time to write one. There is however one particular review that really got to me and I want to make mention of that person here. **_

_**So to LookieHippie I extend a deep level of thanks to you, your words meant so much to me and I am glade that I didn't ruin your memory of the movie with a bad fic. I hope that I can keep up the good work.**_

_**Now then, lets move on with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wikus walked behind the two taller prawns with excitement, his head kept spinning around to take everything in that he felt like it would pop off at any moment. All around him there where several prawns going about there business and none of them where like the ones he knew on Earth. Thous who had been beaten and abused by Humans where hard and mean to almost everyone around them, but all the one he met here where kind and almost loving. Every one offered him a friendly greeting and some even stopped to shake his hand or give him a hug. He had never been a real physical person with strangers, he defiantly never would have let some random person on the street hug him. But when they did it, it felt good and pleasant.

He hadn't noticed when he stopped to stare at something until a tug on his arm brought his attention back to his surroundings. He looked to find Christopher pulling lightly on his arm.

"Come Wikus, there will be time for me to show you everything latter. There is still someone who wants to meet you." Christopher said happily.

Wikus thought for a moment but couldn't think of anyone else here who would want to meet him. He was forced to keep up with Christopher and his father since Christopher kept a firm hold of his hand. Not that Wikus minded really, he didn't know why but he liked the feel of the contact with the other. It made him click happily. When they finally stopped it was in front of a semi large door, it opened without any of them having to do anything and the three of them walked in.

As soon as they entered Christopher started letting out several clicks that even with his understanding of there language Wikus couldn't understand. Soon he saw something streaked across the floor quickly and jump up into Christopher's arms, a deep rich laugh came from him that Wikus found to be contagious because it made him want to laugh as well. When Christopher turned around Wikus saw he was holding the little prawn that had been with him on Earth, if he remembered right this was Christopher's son Oliver.

"Oliver, you remember Wikus don't you?" Christopher asked the little one.

At first Wikus was upset since Oliver looked at him confused, maybe he just didn't recognize him or just didn't remember. Wikus wasn't sure, he didn't blame the kid almost three years is a long time for a kid to remember someone they only knew for a few days.

"Sweety Man?" He heard the little guy click out.

The two words made him happier then he thought anything would.

"Hello Oliver." He greeted him.

Oliver jumped down from his father's hold and walked over to Wikus who bent down so that they could look each other eye to eye. Oliver ran his small hands along Wikus's face tracing the dark patterns that where there, his eyes where wide as he looked over him. Oliver then brought his little arm up beside the one Wikus had set on his knee and held it like Wikus was. He chirped happily;

"We are the same."

The words rang in Wikus's head and he remembered the last time the kid had said thous words to him. He remembered how badly he had acted towards him then and he wasn't going to repeat that mistake this time.

"Yeah, we are the same." He said happily.

Oliver's eyes brightened at the words, apparently he remembered what happened the last time too. He moved forward and hugged Wikus's chest and began to hum happily, Wikus wrapped his arms around the small body and hugged him tightly to his chest. The moment was broken as a knock came from the door, Wikus stood back up as Christopher moved in front of the door and it opened for him. On the other side stood a prawn that was pushing a cart full of platters of food and jugs full of some kind of crimson liquid that Wikus didn't know. Christopher thanked the one who brought the food and showed him out the door giving him a firm hand shake before he left.

The door closed behind him and he gestured for Wikus to sit at the large table that was set along one wall in the room, it looked like it could seat maybe six or seven adult prawns. It was long and rectangular, it was made of some dark ebony material that Wikus had never seen before. They all began to sit down, Christopher at one end while his father sat opposite at the other end. Oliver sat in the center of the other side on Christopher's right and Wikus assumed that he was meant to sit across from him.

He settled down in the very comfortable chair and let out a sigh as once again it took the pressure off his back. Christopher began moving the trays from the cart onto the table making sure that everything was within reach of everyone. There where four jugs of the dark drink and he set one by each of them, he then slid a compartment open in the center of the table and began setting plates in front of each of them the plates where followed by some of the most bizarre shaped cups that Wikus had ever seen. He guessed they where designed that way so that they could drink with out spilling.

Once everything was set Christopher sat back down in his seat and he nodded to everyone at the table. There was no utensils and Wikus found it a little odd, from what he had seen so far he thought that all of them where picky about keeping things clean and organized. So he was a little surprised when they started moving things from the platters onto there plates with bare hands. All the food was in neat little bunches that where easily grabbed and moved without making a mess but Wikus wasn't sure if he should do like they where doing.

Christopher seemed to notice his hesitation.

"Its alright Wikus, take what you like." He said offering some type of meat that Wikus had never seen.

Wikus looked at the slightly brown but still pink lump of meat in the green hand and slowly took it from him. Christopher clicked happily and started handing him a few bits of everything there was. Nothing looked familiar to him but several things look kind of gross, but not wanting to be rude he accepted them onto his plate.

Once every ones plates where full of food they started eating. This wasn't the frenzied grab what you can or else type of eating that he had become use to on Earth. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was having Sunday lunch with an upper class family. Slowly Wikus began to taste some of the food that was on his plate and found that he actually liked a lot of what was there. There where one or two things that he didn't like but surely they didn't expect him to like everything that was there.

"Tell me Wikus. How do you like the ship?" Christopher's father asked.

"Its amazing, I have never seen anything like it." Wikus told him.

The elder prawn clicked happily at the words.

"I am glade that you like it, it is one of my best designs." He said.

Wikus sucked in a shocked breath.

"You designed the ship!?" He asked amazed.

He nodded proudly."Yes I designed the last one you saw as well, the one that got stuck on your planet for all thous years." He said.

"Well not to be rude or anything but that one didn't do so well." Wikus said gently trying not to upset him.

To his amazement the dark prawn laughed.

"I said I designed the ship, I didn't build it." He told him. "The reason that ship broke down the way it did was the engineers fault not mine. Had they built it the way it was meant to then it could have lasted for decades past what it did."

Wikus looked at the older prawn with awe.

"Father is responsible for many of the designs for our technology." He heard Christopher say.

"Don't lessen the value of your contributions to our people young one." His father said.

Wikus saw Christopher flinch a little at being called 'young one.'

"What contributions have you given besides saving all the ones on Earth?" Wikus asked.

Christopher sunk a little in his seat as he answered the question.

"Nothing really." He said not looking at anyone at the table.

A few annoying clicks came from his father at the words.

"Nothing!? Our ships wouldn't be able to travel the way they do where it not for you. Its thanks to you that we are here now." He said.

Wikus looked at Christopher even more impressed then he was before, he knew that the prawn was smart but he had no idea that he had figured out space travel for his people. He wondered why he wasn't happier about that fact.

"Its nothing to be proud of." He said flatly.

"Why not? If I had figured out how to get a big ship like this this far out into space then I would be very proud of myself." Wikus said.

His father nodded his head in agreement and even Oliver chirped to show his support. Wikus could see that Christopher was starting to get angry by the way his fellers where shaking quickly. He decided to stop talking about the subject but Christopher's father wasn't letting up.

"Come now you should be very happy with your self. Our people have expanded through out the galaxy because of you why are you not happy about the advancement of our race?" He asked firmly.

"BECAUSE TO MANY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Christopher yelled standing and slamming his fist down on the table.

The action caused his plate to bounce off the table and crash to the floor, it didn't break but it caused a lot of noise. His father sat back in his seat shocked by the out burst. Christopher glared around the table at all the stunned faces, he saw Oliver hanging his head slightly and looking upset. Standing up straight he picked up his fallen plate and set it back on the table, then he slowly walked away from the table and left out of the door that led back into the hallway.

It closed behind him and all of them sat at the table in silence.

"Why did he react like that?" Wikus asked.

The elder prawn sighed and rubbed his hand down is face.

"He thinks that it is his fault that so many of our people got stranded on Earth and then died." He said.

"Its not father's fault." Oliver said.

The dark prawn rubbed Oliver's head gently.

"No little one it is not his fault, he is just taking everything a little hard."

Wikus looked at the door that Christopher had left through and felt his fellers drop with his sadness. Now he understood, Christopher felt like it was his fault so many had died on Earth because he gave the technology for them to go there. Wikus had never felt so helpless before, not even when he was changing and had all of the MNU on his ass. He wished that there was a way that he could show Christopher that it wasn't his fault.

"Come little one, help me clean the table." The dark prawn said.

Oliver stood on his chair and helped to gather all the now empty trays and plates. Wikus helped them move everything back onto the cart and then Christopher's father said goodbye and wheeled the tray out of the room. Now alone in the room with Oliver Wikus wasn't sure what he should do, a gentle pulling on his hand brought his attention to the small prawn. He bent down so he could look Oliver in the face.

"Its late we should sleep before father gets back or he will be upset." Oliver said.

He took Wikus's hand and started to led him through another door in the room, when he got in he found a large bed that could fit maybe three adult prawns. Oliver ran over to it and climbed up onto the mattress, he jumped up and down a few times before settling down near the middle.

"Where should I stay?" He asked.

Oliver laughed and looked at Wikus with his head tilted to the side.

"Is the bed not big enough for you?" Oliver asked.

"Well... no its plenty big..." He said.

"Then whats the problem?" He asked.

"Am I meant to sleep in the same bed as you?" He asked a little uncomfortable.

Oliver nodded his head.

"Of course, you are staying here with me and Father and we sleep in the same bed." Oliver said.

Wikus gulped when Oliver said that Christopher shared the bed too.

"Christopher is going to sleep in the bed too?" He asked.

"When he calms down and comes back." Oliver said a little sadly. "Now hurry before father comes back and gets upset."

Wikus started shaking a little as he climbed onto the bed, he didn't mind sharing it with Oliver. He was a little kid after all and no harm would come from it. But he was shaking at the thought of Christopher crawling into the bed while he slept, he trusted Christopher but the idea still made him nervous.

He gently laid his head down on the light as air pillow and sank into the mattress. He soon felt Oliver crawl closer to him and snuggle into his chest, without thinking the hands that came from his chest wrapped around the little prawn and held him tightly. Oliver clicked happily and wrapped his small arms around Wikus's and sighed. Wikus let his eyes slowly close and soon he was asleep and hoping that when he woke up things would start better then they had ended.

* * *

_**Well I have to say sorry for the short chapter. I really wanted it to be longer but you can't force these things. **_

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter I had fun writing it.**_

_**Please Review and I will try and get the next chapter out soon.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well not too much to say this time around, thanks to all the people who reviewed. They make me very happy. **_

**_Anyway lets move on..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Waking up was a slow thing for Wikus, he was so use to the hard cold bed that he had in his shake back in District 9 that the soft warmth of the bed he was in now kept threatening to pull him back under. He was finally able to open his eyes all the way and when he did he found that he and Oliver weren't the only ones in the bed anymore. Laying with his back to the two of them was Christopher. Wikus sucked in a breath when he saw how close the other was to him, and he could still feel the weight of Oliver between his extra arms.

He looked down and saw that sometime during the night Oliver had rolled over and was laying with his head barred in Wikus's chest. A soft clicking was coming from the little prawn as he slept. Carefully he tried to unwrap his arms from around the small body, once he was able to to do that he began to slowly get off the bed.

Finally making it onto the floor he quietly walked out of the room and back into the main room they had been in yesterday. Walking over to the door that would lead out into the rest of the ship he was surprised when it didn't open, he thought that it was suppose to open whenever someone stepped in front of it. He tried again. Taking a few steps back he walked back in front of the door, but still it didn't open. Wikus clicked angrily to himself and glared at the door.

"It doesn't know you." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Christopher standing in the door way of the bedroom.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The doors are programed to only let in the ones whose DNA signature they know, if they don't know it they don't open." Christopher explained.

"Oh." Wikus said.

He looked back at the door and sighed.

"Where were you trying to go?" Christopher asked.

"I was just going to look around." Wikus said.

He began to think that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

"Probable not wise, this is a very big ship and it is easy to get lost." Christopher told him. "If you would like to look around I can escort you latter on."

Wikus nodded at the offer.

"Thank you." He said.

Christopher clicked happily and sat down at a desk that was set into the wall. The moment he did, a holographic screen popped out along with two openings filled with a green gel. Christopher stuck his hands in the gel and instantly the screen began to shift and a number of displays where shown. The images flew by quickly that made Wikus's head start to hurt trying to keep up with them, he didn't know how Christopher was able to keep track of what was going on.

"I... I am sorry about yesterday." He said quietly.

The images stopped moving on the screen and Christopher turned to look at him. His big amber eyes filled with sadness.

"It is not your fault, you didn't know." He said. "I shouldn't have acted as I did."

He slowly turned back around and the images started flying by again. Wikus moved closer and sat down in a chair that was close to Christopher.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to break the tense mood.

"Cheeking on the reports from around the ship, making sure everything is working as it should. Also I am seeing if we are far enough from the solar system to activate the warp drives." He explained.

"Why do we have to be away from the solar system to turn them on?" He asked.

"Because the energy it takes for them to start could destroy the orbit of any one of the planets which in turn would destroy the balance of the system and kill any life forms on the planet or the ones close to them." He said firmly.

Wikus's eyes went wide at the news.

"I guess they leave that part out of movies." He said.

Christopher clicked in acknowledgment and kept focused on the screen. Finally after several minutes the screen stopped moving and several alien letters began to appear on the screen. Wikus saw the concerned look on Christopher's face and guessed that they couldn't mean anything good.

They flashed for a few minutes before the whole screen faded away and Christopher pulled his hands out of the gel.

"Is everything alright?" Wikus asked.

Christopher looked at him for a moment before answering.

"We will be at a safe distance tomorrow and everything is working as it should..." He said.

"But?" Wikus asked.

"But the council demands that you come before them as soon as possible." He was told.

"The...the council? Who are they?" He asked worried.

"They are the oldest of our race and most wise. They decree what is and what isn't, it is up to them if you will live among us once we return home or if you will be out cast into the wilds." He said.

"The... the wild?" Wikus said his voice high with fear. "What do you mean the wild?"

"Our home world is a vast forest that covers much of the planets surface. Much like Earth's oceans. A great percent of the forest has not been explored even after so long a time of us living there, it is simple to dangerous to go to far from the cities we have. If they refuse you refuge among us then they will eject you from all our cities and you will be forced into the wild forest that surround them." Christopher explained.

Wikus felt his stomach knot up at the threat of being forced into the wild of a strange planet.

"Know that I will do everything I can to keep that from happening but it ultimately comes down to you. The impression you make on the council is what will determine what happens." Christopher told him.

"How do I make a good impression?" He asked.

"First you must not look like you have been rolling in garbage for two years." Christopher told him.

"B..but I have been doing that!" Wikus said angry.

Christopher placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know but I will help you change that. All the ones we saved from Earth where cleaned last night but since you where with us you where not. But I have a privet wash room here in which we can clean you up better then any other." Christopher told him moving him over to another door in the room.

Stepping through the door, Wikus found a very bright white room there where several shower nozzles sticking from the walls and it reminded him of the shower room in his high school.

"Remove your rags." Christopher said indicating the loos fitting bits of clothing that Wikus had been wearing.

"What?" He asked.

"I can not help clean you with these things on." Christopher said.

"Y... your going to help clean me?" He asked nerves.

"Of course, there is a lot of dirt layered on you and in between your plating. If you try and do it your self you will miss a lot of dirt which won't be good for your meeting." Christopher told him.

Wikus forced himself to calm down and slowly he took off the ripped open shirt that was set on his shoulders. He hesitated when it came to the elastic pants he was wearing but then remembered that his new body was different from the old one and his more privet parts where under his plates unless he wanted it to come out. Most of the prawns on Earth hadn't worn pants, it was more of a comfort thing.

Once the old cloths where off he watched Christopher pick them up and toss them into a hole in the wall where they vanished from sight. He then saw Christopher remove the vest that he wore, it wasn't the same one he had been wearing back on Earth. This one looked like it was made of fine material and it didn't have a stain on it. The vest too went into the hole in the wall and Wikus figured that it was some kind of laundry shoot.

"Shower on." Christopher said.

A moment latter water begin to spray from all of the nozzles, at first it was a hard stream but quickly changed to a heavy mist. Wikus watched as the mist filled the room they where in and it started to settle on his body. What shocked him was that his body started to tingle and the water that settled on him was smoking as it burned.

"Christopher!" He said worried.

"It alright, there is a chemical in the water that burns through dirt and helps kill germs." Christopher told him.

Wikus looked back and saw that smoke was coming off of Christopher too just not as much as him, probable because he had more dirt on him. He watched Christopher open a door in the wall and saw it was full of several brushes, some where large while others where small. There where also several bottles of what he guessed was shampoo.

"Now lets get started." Christopher said walking to him with a brush in his hand.

Wikus gulped as his brain finally registered what was going on. He was taking a shower with another male and said male was going to be touching all over him while he washed him. The thought was almost too much for him and he almost stopped Christopher from coming closer to him. He stopped when he felt Christopher's gently hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. Everything will be alright. I promise." He said.

Wikus nodded not trusting himself to speak. The next hour and a half was spent with Christopher brushing every inch of him with different brushes and lathering parts of his body with soap that burned even more dirt away. Finally Christopher stood up and looked Wikus over, he clicked happily at the new slightly lighter color of his friend. There had been more dirt on him then he had thought which made him look darker then he was. There was no doubt that he was much more attractive now then when he had first seen him and that was saying something. How he had managed to keep others from trying to mate with him was beyond him. He had had enough trouble keeping himself from trying something while he washed him.

"Shower off." Christopher said and the water stopped running. "Heat and dry."

Intense red lights clicked on and instantly the room got extremely hot. Wikus got worried for a moment but soon found that it was only hot enough to dry the water on his body and nothing more. Once they where both dry another command from Christopher and the lights flicked off and the door opened. They both walked out. When Wikus came out of the cleaning room he saw Oliver sitting on the large couch in front of a large screen there was another prawn on it and he was talking about something that didn't make seance to him.

"What is he watching?" Wikus asked Christopher quietly.

"He is being given his daily lessons in our history." Christopher said as he moved back to the bedroom.

Wikus followed him and found him opening a door in the wall, from inside he pulled out two vests they where longer then the one he had been wearing before and made of even finer material. He then pulled out two sets of glove like things that he set next to the vests.

"What is all this?" Wikus asked.

"What you would call formal cloths. When meeting with the council it is best to wear the best clothing that one has. Since you have none you will wear mine." He told him.

The last thing that came out was slightly longer glove like pieces, Wikus watched as Christopher explained where each piece went. The vest of course went around the shoulders, and the first glove pieces went over there arms and stayed between there hands and elbows. The last pieces went over there legs and covered the area between there feet and knees. Once dressed Christopher led Wikus out of the room and into the main room where Oliver still sat.

The young prawn looked up and saw the clothing there where wearing and jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going father?" He asked.

"I am taking Wikus to speak with the council. We won't be long so I want you to stay here and focus on your lessons." Christopher told him.

Wikus saw Oliver's face fall a little but he did as he was told and sat back down to pay attention to his lesson. With that Christopher walked up to the door that led out and it opened happily for him. Wikus followed and stayed close behind Christopher as they made there way higher and higher up the ship. Every prawn that was walking by gave them a wide space to walk.

"Why are they all staying away from us?" Wikus asked.

"It is a courtesy whenever you see one dressed so to stay away from them so nothing happens to them. Appearance is very important when talking with the council and a ill looking prawn could be faced with immediate rejection." Christopher told him.

Wikus nodded and silently thanked all the ones who kept away. After 20 minutes of walking up the levels of the ship they finally reached the top where Christopher told him the council chamber was. He pulled his vest a little tighter around his shoulders and smoothed out the few wrinkles that had formed during there walk. Wikus did the same making sure he looked as good as possible.

"A few things you should know before we go in." Christopher said. "Always keep eye contact with the one speaking, never interrupt unless it is of the utmost importance. Do not speak unless spoken to first, when talking speak clearly and keep your voice strong and never under any circumstance use foul words in English or other language."

Wikus nodded his head and took a deep breath as the doors started to open.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone liked the little teasing shower part it was fun to write, just think about what it will be like when that great moment really comes ^_^**_

_**Anyway hope that everyone liked this chapter please leave a review and make me happy.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright I don't have much to say this time around so why don't we just get to the story that way everyone is happy.^_^**_

_**Oh but I should mention that this chapter has been beta'ed by District X.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The large door silently opened giving Wikus his first look into the room beyond. He had expected to see a highly advanced room filled with technology he had never seen and surrounded by armed guards. What he got was a small forest. Lush tall green grass covered the floor and there were several trees the likes of which he had never seen before. There were some with purple leaves and others with pure white.

There were small flying bugs and some strange animals crawling around. In short it was nothing like what he thought would be there. He followed Christopher into the room and together they walked through the small forest of trees until they came to a clearing in the center. Sitting at the far side where seven very old looking Prawns, each a different color then the other.

They were not sitting in chairs or large thrones to show their importance, they were simply sitting cross legged on the ground. They looked like they had been talking quietly to each other but stopped when they saw him and Christopher.

"Greetings young one." The one in the middle greeted.

Wikus guessed that he was the most important of the seven. The other six where sitting on either side of him, three on the left and three on the right. His shell was a dirty colored white and Wikus didn't know if that was from age or how he had always been.

"We come with great respect council." Christopher said bowing low.

Wikus wasn't sure if he should bow to or if he should stay straight until they addressed him. He looked down at Christopher and saw him nod his head lightly. Taking that as a sign Wikus too bowed low.

"Please sit so we can begin our talk." The one on the far right said.

This one was a dark green and looked to be the youngest of them. The two of them sat down on the grass and crossed their legs.

"Is this the one from Earth called Wikus?" The one on the right hand side of the white one asked.

He was a fiery red.

"Yes elders. This is Wikus, he is the one who helped me and my child to escape and bring help." Christopher said.

"From what we have heard you started out human. Why then did you help our people?" The one on the left hand side said.

He was a mix of dark blue and yellow. Wikus gulped before answering, he had to force his voice to stay steady.

"At first it was only to help myself. Christopher told me that he could fix me and make me human again, but then when I found out what MNU... my company was doing to your kind I knew I had to help." Wikus said.

There was a small murmur that went between the other prawns for a moment.

"Why then if you wanted to be human again are you still here looking as we do?" The white one asked.

"I realized while waiting for Christopher to return that there was no point in me changing back. I had forgotten how to be human and started seeing them for there true colors and I didn't like what I saw." He told them.

"Interesting..." The white one said.

"So you assume that we will just take you into our society?" The red one asked.

Thankfully Wikus was spared having to answer that question.

"You forget your manners." The white one said sternly.

"Have you been mated yet?" A bright yellow one asked.

Wikus's eyes went wide.

"I... I umm..." He stuttered.

"He has no mate; he does not know of our culture and does not know the importance of having one." Christopher answered for him.

"One at his age must have a mate by his side; there is no exception to that fact." The blue and yellow one said.

"Under the circumstances we can forestall that judgment." The white one said. "We can give him a period of time in which he must learn the basics of our people and find a mate earning his right to be welcomed into our people."

"How long of a period did you have in mind elder?" A purple one asked.

The oldest thought for a moment before answering.

"Since this ship is new and has a functioning warp drive we should reach our home world in one month's time. He has until then to learn and mate, if he has not accomplished both tasks... then there will be no other option but exile." The elder said.

Wikus wanted to object but he caught the stern look from Christopher and forced himself to not say anything about it.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Christopher said.

The white one nodded his head.

"We will be keeping an eye on your progress." He said. "You may go now."

Christopher stood up and bowed low again, Wikus did the same and followed him out. Once they were outside the room and the door closed Wikus let out a groan.

"One month to learn about your people and find a mate?" He asked angry. "The learning part I understand but what the hell does having a mate have to do with anything?"

Christopher sighed.

"Every full grown prawn needs to have a mate, someone to watch over the other to share their burdens and their emotions." Christopher told him. "You will learn more about it during your lessons."

"So does this mean that I am going to have to start watching what Oliver was watching when we left?" Wikus asked.

"Yes, you will watch with him and learn what he does but I will also instruct you on more specific things you will need to know." He was told.

They started walking back down through the ship. The trip down seemed to be shorter than the one going up and when they finally got to the door to Christopher's apartment the door opened to show his father inside with Oliver.

"Father." Christopher greeted politely.

"Young one, Wikus." He greeted.

"Hello sir." Wikus said.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked.

"Wikus needs to learn about our people and find a mate before we get home." Christopher said taking off the cloths he had on.

Wikus did the same and handed them to Christopher who walked into the bed room and came back out with another vest on. He handed another one to Wikus who slipped it on.

"Well you should have no trouble finding a worthy mate." His father told him looking him up and down.

Wikus suddenly wished he had pants on even though nothing was showing.

"You are making him uncomfortable." Christopher said.

"My apologies, I came here to let you know that you are needed to look over the warp drive so we can make it home." His father told him.

"I understand." Christopher said."Oliver would you show Wikus some of your recorded lessons."

"Yes father." Oliver said.

Wikus watched as Christopher left with his father and he was left alone with Oliver. He felt a gently pulling on his hand and found Oliver at the other end. Wikus let himself be pulled over to the couch while Oliver messed with some of the switches on the screen. A moment later a prawn appeared on the screen and he began talking. Oliver rushed back over to Wikus and took a seat in his lap with his back resting against his chest.

Wikus let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch and watched as the lesson started.

* * *

**_OK I know that this chapter wasn't very long but I wasn't really feeling much for it right now. I only went as far as I was comfortable with. Had I gone on I would have risked making the chapter crappy._**

**_I will try and make the next one longer._**


End file.
